


Friends, Then?

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Fingering, I Just Got Bored, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a disgrace, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, No plot at all, Oral, Power Play, Roommates, Sex, and, heavy sex, mindless smut, my first story is porn, sex for the sake of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: One lonely night of desperate longing plus one scandalous hookup. Caroline and Katherine are forced roommates. Things are about to get heated. Rated M for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally only hardcore lesbian sex. I am going to hell for this and I don't give a fuck.

“Oh, God, yes. Oh God, Oh God. Right there. Mmmm” Moans and gasps fell from Caroline’s lips as she tried to keep quiet. Though she failed miserably as she ran one hand under her shirt, feeling her tight stomach honed from years of cheerleading. The other hand inched its way under her lacy white panties. She kept a quick tempo, nearing her finish.

“Faster, faster, faster.” She whispered, feeling herself get close. Yes, she was almost there. Building up, it was right on the surface. Two fingers pinched her nipple, squeezing it gently as two fingers on the opposite hand slid in and out from inside her. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” The blonde vampire cried out, all attempts to keep quiet were out the door as her climax reached its peak. Her fingers kept the pace as she threw the back of her head into the pillow and arched her back. She shook and gasped, riding her orgasm out.

“Klaus, fuck, oh yes. I’m there. KLAUS!” Caroline chanted the hybrid’s name like a prayer as she finished. She was too far in ecstasy to realise she was calling out a name. His, to be exact. She removed her hands and settled back into bed.

She and Tyler had just broken up and she was already masturbating in Klaus’ name. That probably made her the worst ex-girlfriend in the world, but she didn’t care. As a vampire, she needed a good fuck more often than a normal human would. Even if that good fuck was touching yourself thinking about a sexy ass blonde with dimples and an accent. And a face that she wanted to sit on, while his tongue ran over her . . .

“Shit.” Her body found itself crying out for more attention. She had to stop thinking about Klaus. It was getting her all hot and bothered and she had no way to release the tension unless she wanted to give her fingers another workout. But, that’s where it was headed. There was no way she could sleep now. Her mind was as awake as ever.

Unbeknownst to Caroline Forbes, her loud moans and sexual screaming had caused her roommate to awaken. Just laying there, back turned to Caroline, Katherine had listened in since the very beginning. It was too lusty and unrestrained to allow her to go back to sleep. So she waited for the vampire to finish up. However, when she heard Klaus’ name yelled out, her interest was peaked. Apparently, the blonde adhered feelings for a certain Original boy.  
Smirking wide, the brunette carefully sat up and swung her legs over the bed. Now facing Caroline, she watched the other girl try to wait out her sexual frustration. An amusing sight for the human. Part of her plotted to just sit and observe what the vampire would do next. A larger part of the girl turned devious and decided to be a little nasty about what she heard and witnessed. Taking a deep breath, she decided to let her presence known.

“Are you done yet?” The words slipped passed Katherine’s pretty little mouth with an amount of innocence dripping from the question. She tilted her head to the side and widened her eyes, assuming the look of tone that her voice gave off. Caroline’s eyes shot open as she jumped up out of bed. Her heart pounded heavily, looking at the doppelganger.

“Oh my god! How long have you been up?” The blonde vampire demanded, her voice was strong but her eyes gave the rest away. She shifted from one foot to the other, praying that her roommate didn’t hear everything that passed her tongue and teeth. Unfortunately, the unasked question was answered as the brown wide eyes narrowed and her lips curved into a smirk. Rising gracefully, the curly haired girl got out of bed.

“Oh, almost the entire time you were, um, helping yourself,” Katherine answered, now standing in front of Caroline. The latter girl’s eyes looked down at her, shame gleaming in the blue pools. The human placed on Caroline’s arm and caught her eyes. “Hey, now. You don’t have to feel ashamed. We’ve all been there.”

“Ugh, can we just pretend that this never happened?” The blonde pleaded, looking into the other girl’s eyes. She really didn’t want anyone else knowing about her fantasies or past times. Especially who was mentioned in them. Just talking to her roommate about this made her uncomfortable.

“We could, but I don’t want to. I find this absolute gold. Perfect little Caroline Forbes really does want her feathers ruffled by the villain.” Katherine’s answer to Caroline’s request made the latter’s blood boil. Could she not be herself for one day? That’s all she wanted. Forget this night ever happened and start over in the morning. But, no, that just couldn’t happen. Not with the world’s most horrible roomie.

 

“You are the worst, Katherine. Can’t you, for once, just do something nice for me?” The vampire was on the verge of begging at this point. The girl in question nodded with a dangerous look in her eyes. Between the smirk on her mouth and look in her eyes, Caroline had a feeling that the nod was just for fun. The other girl probably had no intention of being nice. In fact, she was probably listing all the people she could tell about this nightmare. Damon was most likely at the top of her mental list. He liked to humiliate her just as much. It would be so hilarious for him. Everybody else would just be disappointed in her. And she hated making Bonnie disappointed.

“Oh, I plan to.” Before Caroline could ask what she meant by that, Katherine slammed her lips onto hers. Her blue eyes widened in shock along her mouth, allowing the brunette to slide her tongue in. She tasted like spearmint toothpaste and absolute heaven. So this is why all guys flock to her, Caroline concluded as Kat’s tongue glided over her own. The girl tastes like she comes from fucking Mount Olympus or some similar place. It’s like a goddamn drug, how do people even stop once she starts? No fucking clue.

Pulling from her own kiss, Katherine paused to breathe and see what her new roommate thought. Caroline stated at her with big eyes, anger flashed in them for a moment before being replaced with something else. Lust. In a flash of a moment, the blonde resumed the kiss and Katherine responded with just as much savagery.

Back and forth, the two dominated for power with their tongues. Teeth clashed and lips slammed together with an almost animalistic intensity. Four eyes stayed closed in bliss as soft gasps emitted from their lip locked state. Katherine’s French lavender and vanilla body wash invaded Caroline’s nose as it rubbed up against the other girl’s. Her own rose scented soap flooded into Kat’s. The perks of showering before bed, and brushing your teeth, of course. All they could taste was two different brands of toothpaste and each other’s saliva.

Heavy breaths came from the human’s mouth as she rested her nose against the softness of Caroline’s cheek. Eyes still closed in passion, she placed quick kisses on the vampire’s cheek. Trailing down her jawline, Katherine worked her way from her chin and down her neck. Using these small, moving kisses to take more time to breathe, even if they were tiny ones.

Caroline tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of Katherine’s delicate lips pressed up against her flesh. The lightness of wet she could sense from the tongue and the breaths of air that landed above. Though, as good as it felt to have such attention, she grabbed the doppelganger’s face and brought it back in front of her own. She closed the gap and moaned feeling that supple mouth against hers once more. Enjoying the gasps coming from the ex-vampire as she controlled the kiss this time.

Rolling onto the balls of her feet, Katherine reached Caroline’s height, making their makeout session easier. Instead of taking dominance back, she placed both of her hands behind the blonde’s neck and pulled her closer. One hand grasped the medium length blonde hair and the other kept its place, holding her tightly. She was fine allowing dominance for the time being. Soon she would take over, though.

This was insane. Less than a half an hour ago, she was screaming Klaus’ name mid-orgasm and now she was making out with Katherine motherfucking Pierce. She has finally lost her mind, that is the only explanation. She is crazy. Oh well, she’ll get a cat scan tomorrow. Until then, she was going with the flow and enjoying these euphoric kisses.  
Breaking away, Katherine grabbed the hem of Caroline’s shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She ran her hands down the other girl’s sides, halting at her hips. With a shove, she pushed the blonde onto the bed behind her. She paused, sliding her black laced tank top off, revealing a matching bra. Tossing it aside, she crawled onto the bed.

Hovering over Caroline, Katherine lowered herself down, recapturing the aforementioned’s lips. The other girl was a little peeved about being bottomed, but instead of fighting it, she traced her fingers over the doppelganger’s exposed skin. It was so smooth, so soft, she concluded as she felt goosebumps pop up on her arms. Caroline smirked under Kat’s kiss, enjoying that reaction.

Katherine rolled her eyes and decided to work her way down the blonde’s tight little cheerleader body. Running her mouth down her neck, she lightly nipped at the girl’s collarbone, emitting a soft moan. Now it was Kat’s turn to smirk against skin. She removed her mouth and looked down at Caroline. She took a moment to admire the bliss written across the taller girl’s face.

Noticing she was no longer getting the attention she wanted, Caroline whined, opening her eyes to face Katherine. “Don’t stop. Please.” She begged to the human, missing her touch already. “As you wish.” The latter whispered before placing her mouth on the blonde’s perky breast. Rolling the hardened nipple between her lips, she the enjoyed the moans coming the other girl’s throat. Switching between breasts, making sure they got equal attention, Katherine was revelling in her power over the baby vampire. Even as a human, she’s still got it.

Moving lower down Caroline’s body with her mouth, Katherine stopped at the edge of where her shorts began. Slowly, very painfully slow, she slid the baby pink cotton shorts off her hips and down her legs. Finishing her mission by tossing it onto the ground and starting the same task once again. This time with the lacy white underwear that was beyond soaked.

“Aww, little flowers. How cute.” Katherine commented before ripping the flimsy piece of fabric down the girl’s body and leaving it hanging from one ankle.

“Shut up, Kath -” Caroline started but was soon stopped short with a loud gasp as Katherine slammed her face between her legs. “Oh God!” She cried out.

Katherine smirked against the vampire’s pussy before she ran her tongue against it. While her mouth moved fast paced, her hands ran up Caroline’s legs and shoved them apart. This allowed her an easier access to the sopping wet snatch she shoved her tongue into. She ran it so fast, the tempo was something honed from obvious years of practice and Caroline was enjoying every second of pleasure.

Screams, moans, gasps, every noise of sexual pleasure was coming from the blonde’s mouth. She had never had this much self-indulgence before. Sex was good for her, but it was always about her partners. Damon only cared about finishing. Same with Tyler. And Matt, bless his soul, was too new at sex to be any good at oral. But this, this was different. This was all about her. Every lick, touch, kiss, was for her and only her. This kind of treatment was going to get her hooked and she couldn’t care less.

Her hips rose, and her hands tangled in Katherine’s thick, dark hair. Her head was thrown back, Her back arched up. Her screams echoed in the silent night. Their neighbours probably hated them at this point, and again, she didn’t care. Masturbating has released some tension, this was doing much more and she loved it.

“Kat, oh god, Kath. Katherine, please don’t stop. Kaaaat.” Caroline cried out, reciting Katherine’s name several different ways as the latter sucked on her swollen clit. She was not slowing down. If anything, she kept going faster. Caroline could feel herself building up. Her climax was coming and Katherine knew.

Without losing her pace, the doppelganger slid two fingers easily into Caroline’s wet pussy and pumped them in and out. She was going to explode, and she couldn’t be any happy. With her clit’s stimulation and now her g-spot being hit. The release was going to be epic. Katherine began making the ‘come here’ motion with her fingers, enjoying the irony of that movement, and waited for the orgasm she knew was coming.

“Oh god, oh god oh god. Don’t stop. Please, whatever you do don’t stop.” Caroline yelled as her hips buckled. Her eyes rolled backwards in ecstasy. She used one hand to grabbed the sheets tightly, pulling them off the corner of the mattress. The other hand grasped Katherine’s hair so tightly the girl gave a cry of pain. As her hips arched towards the ceiling, her legs wrapped around the brunette’s body.

Her body convulsed both inside and out, and Katherine enjoyed feeling every second of it. She paused her oral and fingering assault on the girl’s pussy while she rode out her orgasm. Sure, the vampire having such an intense orgasm definitely hurt the human, the pain was too sexy to make it stop. Yeah, she actually likes the nails digging into her scalp. It was a nonverbal way to say ‘job well done’.

After the orgasm subsided, Caroline’s body relaxed and she sat up. Her blue eyes wide and lungs out of breath. She stared at Katherine innocently, but lust-filled. “Can I taste myself?” She asked quietly. With a smirk, the older girl complied. Pulling her into a deep, wet kiss, the blonde could taste the sweet wetness of her own vagina.

“Do you like?” Katherine whispered throatily, forehead placed against Caroline’s. The girl in question nodded against her and smiled.  
“Did you?” She asked right back. She pulled her head back to see the ex-vampire’s reaction to her question. The latter laughed airily and nodded.

“You taste like absolute heaven.” She answered, gliding her fingers over her extended tongue. “Mmm, so good.” She moaned causing Caroline’s eyes to widen once more.

“Really?” The blonde whispered with a light smile.

“Yes.” Katherine rolled her eyes, hating to repeat something that she had just blatantly said.

“Can I taste you?” Caroline’s question came as a shock to both of them. Katherine wasn’t sure how to respond at first. Pretty little Caroline Forbes just asked to go down on the fiercest vampire bitch the world would never know. Well, ex-vampire, still a bitch. However, this was the blonde’s first lesbian experience, and she realised that she wanted to try it all.

“I don’t know, can you?” Katherine decided to answer the question with one of her own, giving a sly smile and narrowing her eyes. Caroline nodded like a student trying to prove to their teacher that they know what they’re doing.

With a speed that only comes from a vampire, she got up and threw Katherine down in her old place. Climbing on top of her, she ripped the black bra right down the centre, revealing two perfect breasts. The human whined a complaint about how much the garment had cost, but Caroline paid no attention to that. Instead, she used both her hands and grabbed the girl’s tits. Massaging them roughly, she enjoyed their large, squishy build. Unlike her own, small boobs, these had more to grasp.

Her body rose until her face was hovering over Katherine’s. With her hands continuing their stimulation, Caroline began to fiercely kiss the other girl’s neck. Now it was her turn to be in charge and she finally understood why people like being the alpha in the bedroom. She had all this control and literally had her partner in the palm of her hands. She could slow and make her suffer or she could go fast. So many options and so much power.

Caroline sucked and pulled gently on Katherine’s earlobe as her fingers pinched the girl’s nipples. This was not gentle, though. The doppelganger moaned in pleasure, whispering the blonde’s name under her breath. Enjoying her newfound power, she lowered her hands and slid off Katherine’s shorts and panties in one go. She sat up and enjoyed the sight of the brunette’s fully naked body.

With her nipples hard and perked up, her eyes closed, waiting eagerly for more pleasure, her long lean legs bent forming acute angles. Katherine Pierce was a sight to see, and Caroline would never admit this out loud, but a sight that she had fantasized seeing before. She spread her legs apart and admired the girl’s hairless, smooth pussy. It was beautiful and glistening with arousal.

Slowly lowering her head down between the brunette’s legs, she tilted her head to looked at it better. Caroline didn’t actually know what to do here. Thinking back to what Katherine had down to her, she carefully placed her mouth on the open slit and ran her tongue along the inside. A soft moan growled its way outside of her throat. Deciding that she liked what she had just done, Caroline did it over and over. Her tongue running all over the pussy, before closing her lips on the swollen knob of her clit.

“Oh, Caroline.” Katherine moaned, grabbing at the blonde’s hair. “For a first timer, you are good.” She whispered huskily.

With the praise floating around her head, the vampire quickened her pace with newfound confidence. Every moan giving her an excuse to continue. She was enjoying this fuck way more than she should. This was her best friend’s lookalike and nemesis, and here she was with her face between the bad guy’s legs. She was literally sleeping with the enemy and giving no fucks.

Moving her head back, Caroline looked at her fingers. Very slowly, she slid one in and looked up at Katherine for confirmation. The latter did not respond with words. She just squirmed under the pressure in her vagina and whined. Gently, the blonde moved her finger in and out, loving the whines emitting from the big bad ex-vampire.

With more deliberate movements, she slid a second finger inside. Now having some idea of what to do, she moved at a slightly better pace. Just not good enough for Katherine as her squirming heightened. More low whines and cries could be heard but Caroline did nothing about it.

“Caroline, please. You gotta go faster.” After being patient for so long, Katherine Pierce had actually begged. Caroline simply complied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever that was.


End file.
